Grimlock
Grimlocks are white-fleshed demons with whirling red eyes who usually dwell within sewer systems. They choke good individuals to death by seeing the auras that surround them, which they are able to do with the eyesight of children. The stolen eyesight only lasts 24 hours, given that the children are still alive. When the children are not useful anymore, the Grimlocks consume them. Grimlocks are vulnerable to a vanquishing potion made out of shisandra root and to the lethal powers of witches. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Aura Choking: The ability to choke beings from a distance. This power can only be used when a Grimlock has stolen the eye-sight of a child. * Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other worlds, dimensions or planes. * Sense Stealing: The ability to take away someone's else's senses and use them for oneself. Grimlocks can steal the sight of others. * Shimmering: The ability to teleport in form of shimmers. * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. Grimlocks use this ability to track down forces of good. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Book of Shadows : Main article: Auras and Grimlocks :: Grimlocks: :: are white demons :: with whirling red eyes, :: Underground Demons who roam :: from city to city killing powerful forces of Good :: by seeing the unique Auras that surround :: them, which they are able to do by stealing :: the sight of innocent children. :: The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four :: hours, but only if the children are alive. :: After the children's use has waned, :: the Grimlocks consume them. :: To Destroy a Grimlock: :: Gather a Shisandra Root :: on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. :: Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, :: Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root :: in a Ritual Vessel. :: Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes :: All will melt away to What it Was. Notes and Trivia :* Female Grimlocks lay eggs. :* When in the possession of stolen eyesight, a Grimlock's eyes are black. :* Destroying a Grimlock will restore the eyesight of the child who he stole it from, even years after the event.However, when Darryl Morris was blinded by the resurrected Grimlocks, his eyesight didn't return with their vanquish and only came back when Leo healed him. :* There was or still is a feud between the Harpies and the Grimlocks. :* The Grimlocks were the first demons on the series of Charmed to be vanquished with a potion. :* Grimlocks are one of the few beings that naturally possess more than one form of teleportation. :* All Grimlocks that have appeared on Charmed were all male and all wore dark trench coats. References # Grimlock - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Demons Category:Evil Beings Category:Magical Beings